


Spitting Blood

by FactCheck



Category: South Park
Genre: ? - Freeform, Biting, Blood, Choking, Dry Humping, M/M, Oh, Penetrative Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Top Kyle Broflovski, Unsafe Sex, Violent Thoughts, drooling in mouth, i am not gay excuse, idk its a lot to take in, kyle is like a dog, spitting, spitting in mouth, tell me if there is more im just so tired, their ages are not mentioned but they are teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactCheck/pseuds/FactCheck
Summary: Kyle wants to spit in Kenny's mouth to get back for the chickenpox debacle when they were kids but it goes a bit further than that and maybe they accidentally fuck
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	Spitting Blood

Kyle leaned his head back, letting it rest against the edge of the bed as he let out a sigh.

He took a minute to recenter himself before shaking himself out of his break, trying to sike himself up to start working again.

Science sucked ass.

As per usual, he had procrastinated until the last minute when doing his project and was trying to do some last minute scraping to throw something presentable together. 

He looked down at the laptop balanced on his thighs before running a hand threw his curls in agitation. 

“This is never ending, Kenny.”

Kenny hummed from on top of the bed, repositioning himself on his stomach for max focus as he pressed away at his DS. 

“Come on, dude. Help me out,” Kyle set the laptop on the ground, turning to rest his head on his folded arms on the edge of the bed. “You’re already finished so just let me look at it!”

“You can’t copy my project, dumbass.”

“I wasn’t going to copy it! I just want to see how you did it.”

“Bullshit.” Kenny kicked his legs up, hooking one ankle behind the other. “You just want to copy down what I put whether or not it belongs on your project.”

“...please?”

Kenny sighed, pausing in his game and turning onto his side to face the other boy. He watched him with a measured gaze and Kyle made sure to make himself look as innocent as possible.

Kenny rolled his eyes at the display and turned away, waving his hand to a corner in his room.

“Thanks, dude!” Kyle smiled widely and hopped up on his feet to grab the project papers stacked away in Kenny’s bag. 

He shuffled through the papers, scanning over the diagrams and charts with distaste while he shuffled back to his laptop. 

“You did yours over chickenpox?” Kyle turned his head to look at Kenny, the other nodding vaguely. “Do you remember when we were kids and our parents tried to infect all of us with it?”

Kenny didn’t reply, the soft sounds of his game filling in his silence. 

Kyle didn’t take it to heart and instead turned back to his project, adding in bullshit charts and diagrams that mirrored Kenny’s a fair bit. 

“Done!”

“Congrats.”

“Come on, man! Let’s play something together.” 

Kyle crawled up onto the bed and threw himself on top of the smaller boy. Kenny grumbled at the rough treatment but didn’t try to throw him off as he continued to tap away.

“Let me finish this first.”

Kyle sighed loudly at the words, flipping over so that they were back to back. He entertained himself by staring at the cracks in the ceiling, eyeing the brown water stains and what looked like the beginnings of mold.

“Remember when my mom told us to play that one game? The one where you spat in my mouth? God, our parents were insane. That whole situation was crazy.”

Kenny shifted underneath him but didn’t reply. 

Kyle turned his head to side-eye him, raising an arm to yank the other’s hood off his head. Kenny bucked his hips, throwing Kyle off the bed as he rose to his knees to pull his hood back up. Kenny scowled down at the other boy, tightening the drawstrings to hide his face. 

“What was that for?!” Kyle cried out, rubbing the back of his head where he had hit it on the floor.

“You’re being a bitch.”

“I am not!”

Kenny rolled his eyes and crosses his arms against his chest, glaring down at Kyle through his hood.

“You made me lose.”

It was Kyle’s turn to roll his eyes, the teen leaning back against his hands as he looked up at his friend.

“But you agree right?”

“Agree with what?” Kenny turned away, grabbing his DS and closing it before leaning over the bed and tossing it gently on the floor. He laid back on his stomach, putting his head in his hands while looking down at Kyle. “The chickenpox situation being weird, our parents being crazy, or me spitting in your mouth?”

“All of it! Our parents got us all hospitalized!”

“I’d think you’d be more concerned with me spitting in your mouth.” 

Kyle rolled his eyes again, snaking another hand through his hair as he shrugged:

“We were kids - we did weird and gross stuff all the time.” Kyle looked back up to his friend before a smile spread across his face. “Though I suppose I never paid you back for it.”

“Paid me back? For what? Spitting on you?” Kyle rose up, climbing back on the bed with his smile growing larger by the second. “Oh come on, you weren’t even mad about it!”

Kyle reached out and grabbed Kenny’s retreating ankle, pulling the boy towards him and crawling on top of him. Kenny started struggling underneath him, Kyle grabbing his thin wrists into one of his own hands and gripping the other teen’s jaw.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! Get off you jackass!” Kenny’s words were slurred with the fingers smooshing his cheeks. “You can’t be serious!”

Kyle couldn’t respond, too busy building saliva up in his mouth. He jostled Kenny with his grip on his face to try and reign the teen in instead. Kyle tightened his hold when he thought he got an adequate amount built up, digging his fingers into Kenny’s jaw to get him to open his mouth.

“Fine, if I let you will you stop?” Kenny gritted out.

Kyle nodded in reply, leaning closer, lips pursing in preparation to spit. 

Kenny groaned in annoyance but did as he was told and closed his eyes and opened his mouth for the other boy. Kyle grinned at the acceptance but froze when Kenny continued and lolled out his tongue, the muscle cupping to form a divot perfect for catching loose liquid.

He had to control the reflexive swallow, letting the walls in his throat flex without letting the saliva in his mouth go down. 

Kyle shook himself, feeling weird for thinking it was weird but also still thinking that it was pretty fucking weird. 

He positioned Kenny’s head at a better angle, leaning in and spitting into the other boy’s mouth. 

Instead of closing his mouth, Kenny kept it open, eyes still shut and tongue stuck out.

This time, Kyle swallowed without hesitation. His palms felt sweaty, his cheeks hot and he couldn’t discern why. 

“S-swallow, Kenny.” He winced at his own voice, the crack sounding harsh and loud in the silent bubble surrounding them. 

Kenny complied, tongue sliding back in and leaving his bottom lip wet in its trail. Kyle watched the bob of his Adam’s apple with rapt attention, letting go of the other’s face to get a better view of his throat. 

He let go of Kenny’s hands as well, sitting up more on his knees instead of crouching over. Kenny didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands so gripped the front of his hoodie, pulling it closer to the center of himself.

“Are you done now?”

“Let me do it until I’m satisfied,” Kenny started up at that, sitting up and bringing the two chest to chest. Before he could start talking, Kyle pushed him back down and spoke again. “I’ll buy you that new game you wanted if you let me.”

Kyle could see the hesitation in Kenny’s eyes at that and he grinned down at the other. 

“Just let me do it a bit and I’ll get it for that DS you mysteriously got a hold of.”

Kenny scowled, hating whenever one of them brought up his DS’s appearance one day.

Stan was sure he stole it and Cartman was sure he sucked dick for it.

Kenny wouldn’t tell them which was right.

“Fine.”

Kyle blinked down at Kenny before his grin widened.

“Awesome.”

“Why do you want to anyways?”

Kyle came up short at that, stopping his descent down to think about the question. 

“I don’t know.” He finally said honestly. “I just feel like doing it.”

Kenny nodded at the words, used to the nonsense of boyhood.

Kyle presses his hands down by Kenny’s head, framing his face in. He leaned down, building up spit again as he nodded down at Kenny to open his mouth.

Kenny mimicked himself from earlier, tongue lolling out and cupping in on itself in a display that had Kyle’s throat spasm again. His stomach felt tight every time Kenny swallowed empty air and it made him want to fill his mouth with more than just sp-

Kyle spat down, watching Kenny’s tongue flinch as his saliva landed on it and Kyle flinched with it. 

His stomach gave another twinge and between his legs-

God. 

He was hard, wasn’t he?

That’s what it was.

Kyle was getting off on watching Kenny swallow his spit. 

Okay, that was...weird. Definitely weird. And gay. And Kyle wasn’t gay. 

He shifted his hips, praying that Kenny didn’t notice and didn’t comment on it if he did.

But Kenny was waiting again, mouth open and the saliva flooded Kyle’s mouth and he was sure he was drooling.

Gross.

God, everything felt so wrong but it felt sorta nice too? Like, having Kenny under him felt powerful, maybe, sorta, a little? Like he was winning something almost?

Kyle spat again, enraptured by Kenny swallowing it down.

He wanted more.

He leaned in closer, his lips hovering right above Kenny’s open mouth. He didn’t spit this time, he let it dribble out, tilting his head enough so he could watch the string of spit reach down from his own lips onto Kenny’s tongue. It was still connected when it hit its target and Kyle felt a jolt go through him. 

His cheeks felt flushed and a sound tried to bubble up from his throat before he grabbed it and forced it back down. 

He needed more of  _ that _ . 

He built up more spit, letting it collect rapidly by moving his tongue back and forth to force more spit to produce. 

He grabbed Kenny’s jaw again, tilting his head back like he wasn’t even real, like he wasn’t even there. Just a bowl to fill up and dispose of later.

It was thrilling.

He watched the next glob slide off the dip of his lip and trail down, fingers tighening around the chin in his grasp as it landed. He pushed out his own tongue, feeling the saliva drip down the muscle and-

And a mouth close over it.

Kyle pulled back.

Kenny was watching him with narrowed eyes, his breath quick and lips wet from where they had closed around Kyle’s tongue.

“What was that?”

Kenny raised a brow, looking Kyle up and down as much as he could from his position.

“I could ask you the same, you know.” He shook off Kyle hand and half crawled out from under him. “I said you could spit in my mouth, not whatever that was-“

Kyle was on him before he could really get all the words out.

He pushed Kenny down on his back again - were he  _ belonged _ \- and pressed their mouths together, tongue pressing in and he revealed in the wetness inside. 

Kenny tasted  _ good _ .

He tasted like Kyle.

He pressed him even further into the bed, hand snaking around Kenny’s neck and putting pressure down until he could taste the last of the air leave his lungs. He let up, pulled back enough so Kenny could take in a breath before he was shoving back inside like he belonged there.

Just as quick as it started, Kyle pulled himself back like he was startled out of a possession. 

He panted, trying to catch his breath, as he stared down at his friend with wide eyes.

Kenny stared back up at him, his face oddly blank.

“Oh god,” Kyle scooted back, stumbling on his knees off of Kenny towards the opposite end of the bed. “Oh my god, what the fuck was that.”

He continued his chant of disbelief as Kenny crawled towards him. 

“Hey,” Kenny grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. “Hey, it’s okay.”

“I’m not gay!”

“Me, neither.”

And Kenny was on him, mouth molding against Kyle’s as he pressed closer, their chests meeting as their positions reversed with Kenny on top and Kyle being pushed down. 

“We don’t have to be gay,” he started, mouth still touching Kyle’s. “We can just have some fun. That’s normal.”

“No it’s not!”

“It won’t be weird if you don’t make it weird.” Kenny rolled his eyes, sitting up on Kyle’s waist. “You seem plenty ready to have some ‘fun’ whether or not you think you’re ready.”

Kyle felt his face flushed at the obvious mention of his ‘problem.’

“Just,” Kenny leaned in further, rubbing them against each other and Kyle found his hands on Kenny’s waist, his fingers digging into the orange fabric to feel the thinness underneath. “Just let loose a little. You had fun spitting in my mouth didn’t you? Just channel that and feel good.”

Kyle wondered when the flip had been switched. Suddenly Kenny was the one in control, the one pushing for more. 

Kyle wondered if Kenny was trying to get back at him or if he was just that horny.

Either way, Kyle couldn’t deny that he was more than ready to continue if he could feel good. He was still a teenage boy.

Cautiously, Kyle nodded and the smile Kenny gave him made his gut clench again.

“Good boy.”

Kenny started by himself, rocking down on Kyle and rubbing their dicks against each other over their clothes. 

Kyle watched him do it with wide eyes, suddenly feeling the urge to touch Kenny’s skin and he did so. He slipped under the hoodie, hands curving over the thin waist underneath. 

And god was it thin.

Kenny had always been thin, malnourished. But feeling it under his hands, feeling the bones of his hips and ribs rising under his fingers was something else.

It brought that feeling rising up in Kyle again, that powerful feeling like he could possess Kenny in a way he couldn’t possess others.

“Can you, uh, take off your pants?”

Kenny slowed his rocking and Kyle could feel the muscles under his hand stop stretching. He tightened his grip, hoping it bruised. 

“If you do too.”

They were separating then, Kyle rising up to pull off his shirt and pants and underwear like it was a race. Kenny was more sedated, choosing to just take off his lower clothes, his hoodie staying firmly on. 

They sat staring at each other after they were finished, Kyle unsure what to do and Kenny not seeming to care one way or the other.

“Do we, like, kiss...again?” Kyle finally asked, feeling awkward and less hot as the seconds ticked by. It was seeming more and more like a mistake as they sat motionless on the bed.

Before he could back out completely, Kenny was crawling towards him, pushing him gently to lay on his back as he situated himself on top.

“If you want.” He shrugged.

And they were kissing again. 

It was considerably more awkward and less heated as their lower halves pressed naked against each other. Kyle was more aware that it was  _ Kenny _ and not some girl.

“Don’t think so hard.” Kenny pulled their lips away from each other as he whispered down at Kyle. “Just feel.”

“That’s kinda the problem.” Kyle said back, looking pointedly down at where their hips met. 

Kenny rolled his eyes and sat up, grabbing Kyle’s hands and pushing them up his hoodie. 

“Then feel  _ other _ places, nimrod.”

It was true. It felt easier when he was gripping that small waist, when he was feeling the light bones underneath thin skin. 

He rocked his own hips up, throwing back his head at the warm skin-on-skin feeling. 

If he ignored what it was that he was grinding against, it felt  _ good _ . 

But he knew how to make it feel  _ better _ .

Kyle pushed, throwing Kenny down and reversing their position again. That seemed more correct. Kenny belonged underneath him. Below Kyle.

Not even the feel of his dick against Kyle’s could dissuade the power he felt at holding Kenny down.

He was pressing their mouths back together, sliding his tongue inside and licking at the saliva that built up under Kenny’s tongue. It felt vicious and animalistic, but, god, did it feel good.

He reached down, hiking Kenny’s legs over his hips and pressed down, gliding them against each other and letting the precum slicken the action. 

He felt almost like he was fucking Kenny, like he was owning him, the way he humped down on the other boy.

He pulled his mouth away from Kenny’s, sliding down his jaw and tightening his teeth around the other teenager’s neck, biting down like he could eat him.

It felt violent, and he felt violent, but it felt amazing. 

He knawed at Kenny’s throat, loving the sounds that he could feel vibrating beneath his tongue.

Kenny was pulling him closer, gasping out breathless sounds that had no words to them. 

“Wait! Wait, Kyle.” Suddenly the hands were pulling him back, gripping his hair and tugging in a way that felt delicious and made Kyle want to bite harder. “I know something that will feel even better!”

Kyle stopped.

He pulled away, disengaging his teeth and staring down at the mark he made.

He was lucky Kenny loved his hoodie because he had broken the  _ skin _ .

“Fuck,” Kenny brought his hand up to feel his throat, fingers gingerly touching the edges where Kyle’s teeth sank in. “What are you? A dog?”

Kyle felt a little ashamed looking at the bite mark, feeling embarrassed by his loss of control and the weird savage feelings that kept rising up inside of him. But his erection stayed strong so he didn’t feel  _ that _ bad about it.

“Do you want to try fucking me?”

Kyle jolted back like he was hit.

“Excuse me?”

“Excused. But do you want to fuck me or not? It will feel even better, I promise.”

Kyle stared down at Kenny for a full minute, the other boy shifting uncomfortably under the flat stare and rather awkward position with their dicks still pressing against each other.

“I thought you said you weren’t gay.”

“Really, Kyle?” Kenny waved pointedly at himself and the position the two were in. “That’s really your concern right now?”

“Um, yes?! I’m not gay, Kenny! I don’t want to fuck a dude.”

“I swear to god you are so stupid.” Kenny reaches forward and gripped Kyle’s dick in his hand. “Do you want to put this somewhere hot and tight? Yes or no.”

Kyle pressed into the offered hand without thinking, groaning at the tight grip. He hung his head, closing his eyes and just felt, unable to deny that it felt anything but good.

“Ugh, fine!” Kyle gripped Kenny’s wrist, trying not to let that emotion overpower him at how small it felt in his hand and how easy it would be to just break him. “I’ll fuck you but I’m still not gay!”

Kenny rolled his eyes but flipped over onto his stomach, reaching over the edge of the bed and underneath, coming back up with a clear bottle.

“Oh god, we’re using your ass aren’t we? I’m not putting my fingers up your ass, Kenny.”

“Shut up, Kyle. I’ll put my own fingers up my ass for your delicate sensibilities.” 

Kenny uncapped the bottle and squirted out a sizeable amount into his palm. 

“I’m not watching you do this.”

“Then kiss me again and you won’t have to.”

Kyle didn’t think that was the best solution but he leaned in anyways, pressing his lips against Kenny’s and sighing into it. Kissing Kenny definitely felt good. There was just something sweet and slick about it that made Kyle want to kiss the other forever. 

Kenny hooked his legs over Kyle’s hips, bending himself in half as much as he could.

Kyle gasped into their kiss, reaching back and gripping one of his ankles and pushing it up until it was in-line with his shoulder. Kenny grunted, pulling away from their kiss and repositioning himself to get more comfortable. 

Kyle was barely conscious of Kenny reaching below them and fingering himself open as he hovered above him. He mouthed at the other teen’s jaw, licking the length of it and feeling where Kenny needed to shave. 

He could vaguely feel Kenny’s wrist knock against his dick but he focused on dragging his teeth against Kenny’s neck, feeling it catch on his previous mark.

It made that feeling rise again and he opened his mouth wider, pulled his lips back and pressed his teeth against the mark, biting down and feeling the stuttered breath that left Kenny.

“O-okay,” Kenny finally breathed. His words were quiet and strained as he tilted his head back as far as it would go. “I’m ready.”

Kyle didn’t even bother to pull away, just reached down and gripped his dick, finding Kenny’s fingers still buried deep and pressed against where he imagined the hole was. As Kenny pulled back, Kyle pushed in.

He finally pulled away as he slid inside, mouth opening wider and hanging like that as he was overwhelmed. 

He had fucked girls before but he never fucked an ass and the difference was obvious. It wasn’t as wet, even with the leftover lube, but the tight ring of muscle squeezed around him and the walls held him close.

He sat up on his hands and knees, staring down at the other teenager with what he imagined was a half-dazed expression. He pulled back and thrust back inside, testing the give and groaned at the feeling. Kyle lowered his head to Kenny’s shoulder and begrudgingly admitted that it indeed felt a lot better than just grinding against him.

Kyle continued moving his hips, losing himself in the pleasure but he still wanted more, welcoming the rise of that beast that wanted to tear Kenny apart.

He moved quicker, getting off his hands and gripping Kenny’s thin thighs, bending him in half and reveling in the pained groan. He situated Kenny’s ankles over his own shoulders so his hands were free and wrapped them both around Kenny’s neck. He squeezed and squeezed and squeezed some more until Kenny’s face was purple and something broke in his nose or brain or  _ something  _ and a line of blood trailed out of his nose. And he loved it.

He let go one hand, pulled blond hair back roughly and tilted Kenny’s head back as far as it would go.

“Open.”

Kenny grinned against the treatment, face still discolored, and opened his mouth, tongue lolling out and the blood dribbled over his top lip.

This time, Kyle bent down, sucking Kenny’s tongue into his mouth and biting down until he tasted blood. The tongue slithered back inside as Kenny closed his mouth in pain.

Kyle pulled back and spat.

Flecks of blood and spit splattered across Kenny’s face and Kyle thought it looked perfect on him. It felt perfect inside him. He looked perfect with Kyle’s hand around his throat.

He let go of Kenny’s hair to hike up his hoodie, staring at his chest in hunger. He bent down letting Kenny’s legs fall off of his shoulders as he mouthed at his thin chest. 

He wanted to mark him, to destroy him. 

Kyle swallowed, pulling back and reminding himself that this was his friend and not a doll he could tear apart.

His teeth hurt and his mouth felt empty but he leaned down, set his forehead against Kenny’s shoulder and powered through his thrusts.

He felt a hand in his curls. It pushed his head into the crook of Kenny’s neck and Kyle gave up and opened his mouth, latching onto the offered neck and digging his teeth in as deep as he could. 

He groaned into it, feeling his dick twitch as he came undone. He worked his hips harder, pressing in as fast as he could as he cummed.

————

Kyle stared up at the ceiling. 

He watched the cracks above him, staring at the brown stains and mold. 

“Hey, Kenny?” He finally asked.

“What?” The reply was strained and ragged and Kyle licked his lips at the sound.

“What the fuck just happened?”

“Nothing happened.” Kenny sighed. He stretched out, his hoodie still risen up and showing off the concave of his stomach.

“Oh. Okay.” 

Silence followed and Kyle watched a cockroach crawl across the ceiling. 

“So we agree that nothing happen today?” Kenny turned on his side to look at Kyle as he spoke. His neck was bruised and bloody and his face was still smeared and freckled with blood.

He looked good.

“Yeah.” Kyle croaked. 

But Kyle was already imagining pinning the other boy back on the bed and biting his neck until there was nothing but bloody crescents left.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE A LIKE AND COMMENT I AM BEGGING YOU PLEASE


End file.
